


The Thing I Hope You Will Know

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 雷斯垂德覺得福爾摩斯一家不可理喻——尤其是年長的那位。





	1. 麥可羅夫特的難題

麥可羅夫特遇上了大難題。

看著眼前平凡無奇的公寓大門，麥可羅夫特忍不住皺起眉頭。  
如果夏洛克是以戒菸貼片，而麥可羅夫特是以牙醫門診來衡量一個問題的難度等級的話，那這次的問題可能有三次拔牙治療這麼多。尤其這問題還與雷斯垂德有關的話。  
這並不表示麥可羅夫特與蘇格蘭場的探長有什麼超越一般情誼的關係，而是蘇格蘭場的探長在回應麥可羅夫特的「回饋」時，總有比貝克街的軍醫更突出的表現。光這點就能讓麥可羅夫特確信，接下來的任務肯定沒這麼容易完成。

『麥可，今年回來過節時，別忘了叫小夏也邀請醫生來。人家花這麼多心思照顧小夏，我們也該好好謝謝他，不該讓他一個人過節。』  
『我知道了，媽媽。您放心，只要夏洛克沒有回家，華生醫生就不會是一個人的。』  
『那就叫小夏回來。每次過節就你們兩個都不回家，不像話。也別忘了請探長先生一起來，我上次在新聞上看到他，是小夏又給人家惹麻煩了吧？』  
『…什麼？』  
『你應該邀請人家來，麥可！別忘了探長先生這麼照顧你弟弟！』  
『我並沒有忘記，媽媽。而且探長名叫葛雷格理，葛雷格理•雷斯垂德。』  
『喔！那是我失禮了…既然你這麼了解雷斯垂德先生，怎麼不邀請人家到我們家裡來過聖誕呢？』  
『……媽媽，雷斯垂德探長也許要和家人一起過節，我們不好意思打擾人家吧。』  
『那就邀請他們一家人一起來嘛！』

回想起昨日晚間與母親的通話內容，麥可羅夫特就煩躁地不斷轉動雨傘傘柄。

雷斯垂德與他妻子離辦理離婚手續的那天指日可待，聖誕假期必定是一個人配著微波食品、啤酒，看無聊的聖誕節目。這都不是問題，他從小到大為了不讓母親擔心夏洛克，已經不知說了多少個謊。  
問題是他不知道該怎麼邀請雷斯垂德。記憶之中兩人的相處模式從未有過如此親密的接觸。或許在華生醫生出現以前有較為頻繁往來，但也僅止於討論夏洛克又幹了什麼好事，麥可羅夫特會代替弟弟提供什麼物質上的補償。最糟的部分或許是這些補償雷斯垂德通常都不會接受。  
這不代表麥可羅夫特不懂怎麼邀請他人，事實上，麥可羅夫特非常擅長運用對方的心理和喜好，也非常擅長扮演稱職的邀請人。如果現在這個場合也適合運用這些小手段的話。

『你應該好好邀請人家來。』

麥可羅夫特在心底嘆了口氣，挺起身板直視前方，臉上擺出最為擅長的公式化笑容，按響了葛雷格里．雷斯垂德探長的門鈴。


	2. 你真的非常不會看人臉色

雷斯垂德穿著米色短褲、白色背心在廚房裡尋找任何有可能讓麥可羅夫特咽下的飲料。  
天曉得今天到底是走了什麼運，偏偏在雷斯垂德開了一瓶啤酒，正要癱在沙發上看無聊肥皂劇直到醉倒時，麥可羅夫特敲響了他的公寓門，還穿著恐怖的三件式西裝——自從雷斯垂德見識到麥可羅夫特的本事後，就對三件式有種本能的恐懼——搭配那個笑容，活像是老式徳古拉電影情節。  
或許還有一點值得慶幸：雖然這個家中暫時沒有女主人，但雷斯垂德對於自己維持環境整潔的能力還有些自信。拜過世多時的奶奶所賜，雷斯垂德從小就對生活環境衛生特別重視，也更注重定時清潔。  
不過，若說到清潔以外的，「唉……」雷斯垂德嘆了口氣，壓抑心裡的不安，最後選了看起來最保險的氣泡水，一人一瓶，然後戰戰兢兢地回到客廳。

「抱歉，我的冰箱裡就剩這個了，委屈您將就一下。」  
麥可羅夫特聞言回過頭，看到氣泡水時不知為何眨了眨眼，伸手接過雷斯垂德遞往的寶特瓶，「喔，謝謝您。其實您不用這麼客氣的。」  
「嗯，沒什麼，這是應該的。坐吧，我平常都有抽時間打掃，跟夏洛克比起來算十分乾淨。」  
麥可羅夫特點點頭，毫不猶豫坐上了布料微微泛白的沙發。也許是雷斯垂德的錯覺，當他提起夏洛克時，麥可羅夫特彷彿露出似笑非笑的表情。看來是個好兆頭。  
既然如此，雷斯垂德也就沒有許多顧忌了。他跨過小桌，坐進麥可羅夫特左手邊的空位，膝蓋與麥可羅夫特的黑傘只相距不到十公分；雷斯垂德直截了當地問：「所以，夏洛克又發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「喔、不是的，此行與舍弟無關，只是我的私人行程，｣麥可羅夫特喝了一口氣泡水，讓水在口中靜置一陣，薄荷口味的，｢敝人前來，是希望探長您能賞面光臨福爾摩斯家的聖誕晚餐，並共度聖誕假期。」  
「…蛤？｣雷斯垂德發出一聲足以讓麥可羅夫特同樣錯愕的疑問，｢可、可是，福爾摩斯先生——」  
「麥可羅夫特。」  
「呃…好，麥可羅夫特，｣雷斯垂德努力不翻個白眼，「但是，呃、這有點突然。而且，」低頭看了眼錶上顯示的日期，「現在才十月。」  
「親愛的探長，時間不是問題。鑑於我還要說服華生醫生帶著夏洛克來共同參與的情況下，若您首先答應，一切將會順利得多。」  
「…約翰和夏洛克要不要去關我什麼事？」  
像是有意忽略雷斯垂德用詞中透露的不滿般，麥可羅夫特瞄了瞄傘柄上修剪得宜的指甲，「嗯，根據我的觀察與分析，若您願意前來，華生醫生共同參與的機率將有機會提高三成，而這將大大影響夏洛克的決定，不管是因為什麼理由。也就是說，」麥可羅夫特回過頭，冰藍色的雙眼直視雷斯垂德，「您將是影響福爾摩斯家聖誕晚餐能否順利展開的關鍵。」  
「等一下。所以你是把我當作什麼？籌碼嗎？」  
「喔、不，並非如此。若將您作為籌碼實在太過粗糙又失禮，」麥可羅夫特又戴上公事性的笑容，沒有忽略雷斯垂德透露不快的雙眼和眉角，「您是敝人作為說服舍弟回家吃晚餐的有效條件之一。與籌碼這一類不穩定又無法確保收益的小物截然不同。希望這個說法對您並無冒犯。」

雷斯垂德瞇起眼瞪著麥可羅夫特，屈辱與不解的情緒同時上升。他看著麥可羅夫特又喝了一口氣泡水，想起自己手中也有一瓶，但手心自氣泡水獲得的清涼感完全無助於緩解情況，只是讓心頭的火種更加猛烈囂張。

「其實我沒有預料到能夠喝上氣泡水，」麥可羅夫特對著手中的寶特瓶喃喃自語，像是一部奇怪的廣告，西裝筆挺的男人用感興趣的眼神看手中不起眼的瓶裝飲料，「我還以為會是啤酒，或是什麼更難以下嚥的飲料。或許我該更新敝人對您的觀察紀錄了。」  
「你的什麼？」  
「喔，不好意思。我太過沉浸於自己的思緒中了。」  
「……我想你該離開了，福爾摩斯先生。」

結尾的語句滲入了不必要的情緒，雷斯垂德自己知道，但又因眼角餘光所接受到麥可羅夫特的一絲絲錯愕而感到痛快。他不發一語地起身，打開大門，回頭俯視還坐在沙發上的麥可羅夫特，一無所懼。  
麥可羅夫特笑了笑，在心底深處，他還來不及細究為何不因此感到困擾，只是拍拍褲管上虛幻的塵埃，如同來時般優雅輕巧地站定在雷斯垂德面前，試探。

幾秒後，麥可羅夫特像是滿意了一般，眨眨眼，用一貫輕柔的語調問雷斯垂德，「我想知道，閣下是否願意接受聖誕假期的邀約呢？」  
雷斯垂德回給麥可羅夫特一個微笑，如同櫃檯人員服務客戶一般，「您真的非常不會看人臉色呢，麥可羅夫特．福爾摩斯。」


End file.
